No Matter What Happens
by Icy Embraces
Summary: Takes place in the future. Draco and Ron both make respectable marriages but when their son and daughter fall deeply for each other, what ensues?
1. Prolouge

No Matter What Happens  
  
Prologue-How Elizabeth Malfoy and Jonathan Weasly Met It was a winter day in second year and our blonde-haired girl walked across the Hogwarts grounds cold and angry. She had come back from detention with the gamekeeper, and she had left the Slytherin Common Room angrily, without her jacket. She trudged across the snowy earth as fast as she could.  
  
A red haired boy popped up beside her, "Hey, I thought you were cold so I thought you'd might like to wear this scarf...?" the blush on his face was unmistakable in the weather. "Go away Weasly!" she had snapped through chattering teeth, but the offer was kind however. "Well, O.K but it's just that I thought you were pretty cold out there..." he trailed off. She bit her lip as a colder gust of snow and wind blew by harshly, she grabbed the red and gold scarf out of his hands and tied it around her neck, burying her pale face deep into it. He thought she looked like an angel, with snowflakes resting lightly on her golden hair.  
  
She breathed in his scent, it was sweet, not the piggish smell she thought most Weasly's would attain.  
  
In Sixth Year  
  
They had to keep it a secret. From everybody. They had just started going out when Jonathan turned seventeen and Elizabeth was four months from it. It was nearing Christmas and this is where the story begins...  
  
And that was the Prologue people! Chapter 1 is also posted so check it out! --Christina 


	2. We Should Tell

No Matter What Happens  
  
It was nearing the time for Hogwarts students returning for Christmas to be boarding the carriages. Elizabeth Christine Malfoy was one of them. She walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, her books and such levitating behind her. She caught sight of Jonathan looking at her and she smiled a little bit. He caught the smile and proceeded walking down the hallway again. "Ugh! Watch it you filthy little-!" he turned his head. She was screaming at a fellow 6th year Hufflepuff walking down the halls. Jonathan heard a lame apology and Elizabeth rudely shoving Amanda Porter into the wall. She continued walking down the hall, brushing back her smooth blonde hair. He knew that outside she was a mean cold-hearted just-an-average Slytherin girl but when you really got to know her she wasn't as cold, in fact...she was nice.  
  
Hogwarts students loaded the carriages to take them home. Elizabeth and Jonathan were in one of them, complaining loudly for others to hear and believe. As soon as the carriages started to move they were quiet and started talking. It was Elizabeth who started, "I think..." she trailed off.  
  
"What? What do you think?" he said placing his hand on hers.  
  
She gazed at him, from his blondish hair (It was kind of blonde turning red if you know what I mean) to his blue eyes. "We should tell our parents, you know..."  
  
"What?" he gasped in utter shock, "Elizabeth we can't, I mean I reckon my da' to be okay with this but well, you know yours. Besides he expects you married off to Seth Zambini, don't he?"  
  
"Seth is really cute you know," she said jokingly, referring to the blonde haired, blue eyed, athletic Slytherin boy who's parents had made a betrothal to Draco and Pansy.  
  
"Oh cut it out, but really you can't."  
  
"We have to." She demanded, her blue eyes glittering.  
  
He knew it. When Elizabeth wanted, she got. Spoiled brat, he secretly thought. "Alright, I suppose we will," he bit his lip. "Promise to owl me after your parents answer you."  
  
"I will if you do."  
  
"Promise."  
  
They held hands and stared out of the carriages as they pulled slowly into the first stop.  
  
First, the carriage stopped at the Weasly's and snickers from every house could be heard as he dismounted the carriage and into the house that his parents had also lived in. When it stopped at the Malfoy manor, oohs and aahs could be heard while she stepped out and bit her lip, waiting to see her parents reaction. Oh well, she thought as she stepped into the house, it can either go right, or it could go wrong. Guess which one took up her conscience more. 


	3. Heartbroken

No Matter What Happens  
  
Jonathan sat down to a cup of steaming hot chocolate, "Son how was your first term at Hogwarts? I hope that Zambini boy isn't giving you no trouble now is he?" Ronald Weasly asked arching eyebrows. Before Jonathan opened his mouth to answer, he thought again. He wanted his dad to be in a good mood when he told the news, "No, uh we're staying away from each other now. But I have something to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead son!" he patted his son on the back.  
  
"Well, dad, I reckon it's time we had the talk."  
  
Ronald didn't look shock, instead he had crossed his arms and sat in a rickety chair, "Alright, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Elizabeth." He said simply, starting to sweat.  
  
"Elizabeth...what the bloody hell? Is this some kind of joke? Jonathan, do you know who she is? Do you know who her bloody father is? DRACO MALFOY, that rich, stuck-up, little- and his daughter, you two are...are...well forget about it!"  
  
"Dad, seriously...we do...love each other." He said, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Ronald sighed and looked at his son, "Well then I understand, but any games of hers and you can well expect that I'm going straight up to her father and-"  
  
"I know, now if you'll excuse me I have to owl her about this news. Thank you dad!" he rushed upstairs overcome with joy. He rushed into his room, and pulled out a withered parchment from an old desk, he pulled a quill from his trunk and wrote with royal blue ink,  
  
Elizabeth dearest, How delighted you'll be when you find out that my father has agreed to our relation ship. I can't wait to see you back at school, this letter is short I know, but always remember darling that- ---  
  
"...We love each other!" Elizabeth wailed finally, she didn't bother looking into her fathers shocked to death face and her mothers swooning one.  
  
"Oh my lord...catch me Draco!" Pansy did a dramatic fit of fainting and panicking, she lay in her husbands arms, still.  
  
"Uh sweetie pie, you have to understand, he isn't of our class, he's a Weasly..." Draco lay his wife down on a sofa and knelt beside his daughter, begging. "I'll give you whatever you want, and think about it honey, the Zambini's have a manor you can be happy there instead of that pigsty the Weasly's live in. "  
  
She turned her crystal eyes onto Draco, "Daddy why can't you just understand that I love him?"  
  
"Elizabeth Christine Weasly, how does that sound to you? Elizabeth Christine Zambini, sounds better don't you think?" he persisted, turning his own sparkling eyes on her.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, she knew that if this was her fathers wish this was the way it had to be, not only would she break his heart but she knew the things her father could do...not to her of course but to Jonathan, her love. She drew herself up and held back the tears enough to make out a shaky yet determined reply, "Alright father, if it is what you wish, I will rid myself of the Weasly boy. If it is Seth Zambini you wish then I shall love him, I shall."  
  
Draco hugged his daughter, "Of course sweet, I knew you would. Now, go to your room and make up a list of a hundred things that you want Daddy to buy for you and I shall, make no mistake." He kissed her on the cheek lightly and left the room.  
  
Elizabeth ran up to her room, in tears. Just as she opened the door, and threw herself to the bed, an owl fluttered in. 


	4. Game of Mind

No Matter What Happens  
  
The owl landed on her bed and dropped a roughly tattered piece of parchment and flew away hastily. She unrolled it slowly and read the news. It was not in the nature of a Malfoy to cry, and she didn't. Instead, she wrote back her own news and tied it to her own owl, and sent it flying to the Weasly residence. She was thinking, moments after the owl had flown off and she decided that she wouldn't think of Jonathan anymore. She was a Slytherin, and that made her, well...Slytherin. Starting the day after Christmas holidays, she'd be with Seth Zambini, she decided proudly. He could provide her with much more than Weasly could ever in his miserable lifetime, she smiled to herself. But then what was that empty feeling?  
  
--  
  
A midnight black owl flew in the small kitchen window and flew away after dropping the letter, it probably was accustomed to only flying through large eight foot windows with the light streaming through. He unrolled the letter, and read it. He turned pale for a second and ran through the wooden doors. Only to crash into Ron, who grabbed the letters out of his songs tight fist. He read the note out loud:  
  
Sorry. My father's decided. Seth is probably best. --E.C Malfoy  
  
Ronald steamed when he read the latter, his ears turning red. "What?" he bellowed, "No, I'm sorry but it had to be this way? Alright that's it, I'm- "  
  
"Dad, don't I'm sure-"  
  
POOF!  
  
He shook his head sadly, his father had apparated. Onto Malfoy property.  
  
--  
  
Ronald Weasly appeared with a small 'ping' a few yards away from the wrought iron gates of the Malfoy Manor. He used a simple spell to open the gates, closed them carefully and ran up the many marble snow-covered steps. Expecting a butler to open the door, one didn't, instead a Slythern robed girl with blonde hair and piercing blue/gray eyes opened the door. She took a step back, she had never seen him before but she probably knew who he is. Collecting herself again she looked at him up and down, "Who are you?" she asked coldly but in a strange sort of whisper.  
  
Ron calmed his anger down a notch, had it been a male he would have struck him down in an instant, he gathered more rage and screamed at the Malfoy daughter, "I? I am Jonathan Weasly's father and I demand to know what you have to say about this! How could you...play him as if he were one of your finely tuned grand pianos girl?!" he said, spitting on the marble step just to prove his point.  
  
She scoffed, had he been more calm she would have profusely apologized but the outburst just brought out the "Draco Malfoy" inside of her. "It was a dare. A silly game." She replied simply. "A dare to see just how good the Slytherin charm worked. And your son proved us right." She smirked.  
  
His eyes widened and he filled with rage, he roared into the house, "MALFOY! SHOW YOUR GOD DAMNED FACE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Elizabeth just stood there, glaring at him. Draco appeared at the door step, also sneering at the tattered deer hide jacket and old boots, Ron also noted his rivals fine clothing and intense gray eyes. "What do you want Weasly? If I find that you've done anything to my daughter-"  
  
"It's your daughter with the problem." He said bitterly.  
  
"Oh that?" his lips curved menacingly, "She's over your boy, into Seth Zambini now aren't you dear?"  
  
"Of course I am." She said shortly.  
  
"Good, now go finish that list."  
  
"After this." She sneered, leaning against the big arch of the doorway.  
  
Draco glared at Ron, "Alright then Weasly, now you get your dirty little self out of my property and back to your shack before I have to call the dogs on you."  
  
Ronald grimaced at the way he was being spoken to, "Oh you'll have to call a Mediwizard after this!" he lashed out at Draco. Draco moved swiftly out of the way with an athlete's reflexes and sent Ron careening to the marble floor. Pansy came skittering over, "Oh my lord! She stepped over Ron, "Who is this?"  
  
"Ronald Weasly." Draco answered.  
  
"UGH!" Pansy shrieked, "Get that red-headed filth off of my fine floors this instant!"  
  
"No...need...to." Ron said, slowly getting up in pain, they saw a bleeding, lip nose, and black eye. "And it doesn't matter anyways, you didn't clean them yourself anyways I bet." He walked out the door but not before spitting a pool of blood onto the white floor. He walked with a limp out of the Manor. Leaving a gazing Elizabeth looking at his footprints sadly. She bit her lip and ran up to her room.  
  
Draco looked after her, blind to the true facts, "Err, I guess blood scares her."  
  
---  
  
Ron limped back into the home to be greeted by his only son and a horrified Evelina (A/N: She's a character from my imagination).  
  
"Ron, honey what happened to you?" she asked, sitting him in an old chair and tending to his eye.  
  
"Err, nothing it was just, I slipped." None of them really understood, it came out as, "grumble, grumble. Blah buggle."  
  
"Uh, da' you didn't get into a fight did you..." Jonathan asked cautiously.  
  
Evelina immediately went on 'mother alert', "A fight? Ron who did you get into a fight with?"  
  
"I said I didn't get into a fight but if Malfoy hadn't been so damn fast he'd be half way dead!"  
  
"MALFOY?!" Evelina shrieked, "MALFOY? Ronald, you got – almost got into a fight with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." He said defiantly.  
  
"You know, everyone has wanted a good and mad go at him but he isn't the type of person you just...fling yourself at Ronald."  
  
He swiftly explained angrily about the 'relationship.'  
  
Evelina's eyes widened, "Jonathan Xavier Weasly, is this true?" her face expressed that she didn't know whether to be angry or deeply hurt.  
  
"W-well, yeah but I...I mean we..."  
  
Her face was angry for definite now, "A SLYTHERIN GIRL? Do you know what the word Slytherin means Ron? You should never have fallen for that!"  
  
Ron sighed deeply, "No, it's not his fault Evelina. You know those Slytherins, they'll do whatever it takes, including preying on innocent people. So cunning and...cheating."  
  
Evelina added her own true statement, "Well it worked didn't it?"  
  
"Well, we can forget about it now right now." He said quietly when Jonathan had dashed for his room.  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"Oh and darling?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think my leg is broken."  
  
---  
  
Elizabeth sat at her cherry wood desk reading the owl from her friend.  
  
Congratulations Elle. When we get back to school everyone will know about it. Slytherin's rule!  
  
E. Montague  
  
She scribbled back a quick, "Yeah, it will be so funny."  
  
She didn't know what was happening, ever since the doorway incident it had just made her, "Slytherin" not that she wasn't enough but it made her feel that she was indeed superior to other houses. Soon, she actually believed that her affair with Jonathan was just a game to see how well she could succeed, she forgot about him. She started mindlessly scribbling down the things she liked about Seth. The Seth that she was about to have, the Seth that even the girls in other houses wanted and adored. As she was on No. 18 on "heartSethheart" she vaguely wondered what Jonathan was feeling.  
  
--  
  
Jonathan sat up in bed, gazing out the window. Was it really a game? Or had she just said that because her Slytherin dignity had returned? They had once had a talk because she had actually thought that she belonged in another house.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think I belong in another house?"  
  
"Why?" he said asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know, but tell me the truth."  
  
"I think you're wonderful."  
  
"Whatever you say, then. Forget about it."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now he knew that her question was answered, she was a better Slytherin than one could be. But he had known somehow that she wasn't joking, what she told his father was a lie to make him feel worse. It was a fairy tale, a mind trick. But then, why did he find himself...believing it? 


End file.
